The Boondock Saints: Injustice of Alice Alianovna
by hunt-zombie
Summary: She was saved by the Saints when she was eight years old, remembered one of them giving her a Celtic cross necklace. Since then she has never taken the necklace off even when she goes off and rids evil in her town which grabs a certain former FBI agent attention including the MacManus brothers and a certain Russian mob boss from South Boston. Murphy/OC and slight Connor/OC.
1. Prologue: Erased from Existence

**Hey guys! so since i've been a fan of Norman Reedus I decided to take a challenge as fan of his and go on to the next step. The Boondock Saints! I've watching the first Boondock Saints movie and then I watched The Boondock Saints II All Saints Day and I came up with this great idea when I was watching the second movie. Of course it had to happen at the end of the second movie of The Boondock Saints. **

**I have no idea when they are making a third movie so i decided to create my own plot line for this story. hopefully it will work out if not then i can create another story. **

**So this takes place after the MacManus brothers are arrested and Eunice Bloom is now on the run. Then she finds out the fabulous Agent Paul Smecker is alive and now working with the Saints which are the MacManus brothers (I know a lot people know that, but some people may not) in helping getting the brothers out. This is the part where gets really good, but that would be spoiling the surprise.**

**This is a Murphy/OC pairing and slight Connor/OC so, but i know it's defiantly a Murphy/OC, but you never know (laughs evilly). I really hope you guys like this story, I am going to another story that's goes from The Boondock Saints 1 through 2. So that should be up this weekend and it's already done, but i need to go over it and make sure i didn't make any mistakes and stuff like that. **

**So without further ado I give you the prologue of The Boondock Saints: Injustice of Alice Alianovna.**

**I do not own The Boondock Saints! I own Alice and Ivan Alianovna!**

**I bid thee farewell, for now!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Prologue: Erased from Existence

"You wanna get 'em out?"

"I wanna get 'em out, get 'em back to work take this thing to a whole new level. Where are they being held?" Eunice Bloom couldn't believe that Paul Smecker was alive and living well. She remembers when the boys mentioned that he was a good man and one of them. She looks at him again before answering his question about the MacManus brothers being held at.

"The Hoag ain't just any prison." Paul rolled his eyes knowing she's missing something.

"Wrong, that's exactly what it is just a prison, run by men, men, as we both know are both are fallible." Eunice knew he was right, the prison is run by men, men who are not capable of handling the brothers, but she knew that the boys would be fine and also in trouble by being in that prison.

"Well whatever we do we gotta do it quick, those boys aren't safe in there."

"Oh I don't know, a little birdie tells me, they're going to be just fine." Again Eunice knew Paul was right and that they would be fine, but there was something else he wasn't telling her. Eunice knew he was keeping something else from her, he knows something and Paul needs to tell her. "There is also another problem we have on our hands as well."

"What is it?" Paul looked around nervously and Eunice started to get worried. "Paul what's going on?"

"Do you remember that little girl back in 1999 where she was kidnapped by the Russian mob and the boys thought it was a distraction?"

"Yes, what about it?" Paul went through his jacket pocket, grabbed an envelope and handed it to Eunice. She took it and looked at him all confused. "What's this?" Paul didn't say anything; Eunice took the envelope, opened it and took out some photos of a young figure wearing all black and face being covered by a black hood pointing her gun at man. She went through all of the photos of this person. She squinted her eyes to take a closer look at the photo, she saw a familiar necklace around her neck, and it wasn't a rosary, but a Celtic necklace hanging around her neck with a green gem in the middle of the cross. Her eyes widened and looked back at Paul. "This necklace belongs to,"

"Murphy MacManus."

"This person is the little girl that Connor and Murphy saved?"

"After Connor and Murphy saved the little girl and took her to safety of her home,"

"But before they brought her home,"

"Murphy had given her a necklace,"

"And if this is the same little girl,"

"Then it's the same necklace that Murphy has given to her."

"You already knew it was the little girl." Paul smirked at Eunice and looked out into the distance of the water and enjoying the ocean breeze.

"Her name is Alice Alianovna of the Alianovna family." Eunice's eyes widened in shock and in fear.

"The Alianovna family!? You mean to tell that little girl is from the Alianovna family!?" Paul nodded. "Are you sure she's from the Alianovna family?" Paul nodded once again.

"I didn't believe it at first so I didn't some digging after the boys saved her. Apparently, she was a slave when she was five years old in 1996; she worked for her Soviet masters. No one knows who her masters were, but one of her masters name Ivan Alianovna. He took Alice away from her Soviet masters and brought her back to the states."

"How the hell did he manage that?"

"He had help by a man named Noah MacManus." Eunice couldn't believe it; Noah MacManus had helped Ivan and Alice Alianovna out of the Soviet Union and into America. She couldn't believe it. Noah MacManus who would've thought.

"You're telling me that Noah helped Ivan and Alice to get out of the Soviet Union and bring them into the land of the free." Paul nodded.

"Once they got to the states, he immediately went to the courthouse and had a judge sign the adoption papers for Alice. The adoption was complete in 1997, she would've been six years old."

"Then two years later, she was kidnapped by the Russians mobsters in 1999 she would've been eight years old."

"The Saints didn't know that the girl was kidnapped by the Russians mobsters, they had no idea that the Russians kidnapped Alice."

"The Russians thought that Ivan had sent the MacManus brothers to rescue his daughter, but the brothers were there for an entirely different situation."

"What where they doing there anyway?"

"Something about one of the Russian leaders was buying off McGinty's bar and he had to close on day of St. Patrick's Day."

"Let me guess, the boys we're there." He shrugged his shoulders and Eunice rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say it didn't end well." He smirked and Eunice rolled her eyes again in annoyance. "The boys where there for the boss, they didn't know anything about a little girl being kidnapped."

"So that's why Checkov escaped."

"Because the little girl was never part of the plan,"

"Will you get to the point!" Paul rolled his eyes and looked back at Eunice with the same expression. He sighed.

"A couple of hours later after the boys were arrested; a drug lord was killed in his own penthouse apartment in Boston. No one knows who the drug lord was, but this particular drug lord has connections to higher drug lords and one of them is Checkov."

"Did Alice know?"

"That depends whether she killed the drug lord out of mercy killing or vengeance." Eunice raised her eyebrows at Paul. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alice is the last family member of the Alianovna clan." Eunice was in shock and in disbelief. Her mouth dropped opened at what Paul was saying she couldn't believe it. No words came out of her mouth because of the shock of hearing that Ivan Alianovna was dead. "Alice has become the clan leader of the Alianovna family."

"Was Ivan murdered?" Paul shook his head and Eunice sigh a breath of relief.

"Hit and run."

"How did Alice take the news?"

"She was devastated, Ivan was all the family she had and now he won't get to see Alice graduated from high school. He was looking forward to it."

"So what made her want to kill this drug lord?"

"He's the one who crash his car into Ivan's and sped off. When Alice found out who he was, she snapped and killed him. She killed him out of vengeance."

"So in this photo is Alice?" He nodded; she looked at the photo in her hand knowing the shadow figure was Alice Alianovna. She had to be in her teens, she looked at least seventeen or eighteen. She looked back at Paul. "How old is she?"

"She just turned eighteen about a month ago. She starts her senior year in about three months. It's going to be a year of firsts for her."

"Is she really the only Alianovna in Ivan's entire family?"

"Unfortunately she is, Ivan's parents died back in 2001, so she's on her own and she inherited everything from Ivan including the position as clan leader."

"She could be a potential target."

"If she is then it's going to become even a bigger problem then we already have. If she is killed then we can kiss the Alianovna clan goodbye from existence."

"What do we need to do?"

"We get the boys out first then we'll go from there, will fill the boys once we get them out of the prison."

"There's more that you're telling me."

"It's better that I don't say anything else right now, you never know who listening, but right now I need to get you to your destination. I'll discuss more when we get there." Paul grabbed his jacket, grabbed his fishing pole and walked down the dock. Eunice felt an uneasy feeling inside of her stomach. "And one more thing," She snapped her head towards Paul who was half way down the dock to the boat and glanced back at Eunice with a smirk on his face. "She is to become a Saint."


	2. Sight Unseen

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I wanted too. It's finals this week and I have been working a lot lately. So I've been up most nights finishing up some chapters and I've been finishing up my first Avengers story as well and getting to writing this story as well since everything is coming from my brain. Whole new plot, new characters and same old characters, but a whole new plot line and it's all coming from me. My little creative brain and since the third movie of the Boondock Saints hasn't come out, but that it's still in the works that Troy Duffy is writing, I'm going to do my own little experiment.**

**So in this chapter, we meet Alice Alianovna and get her POV on her father's death and a memory flashback/dream and it takes place eight months after the MacManus brothers were put to jail. So Alice has started her first day of school and she's heading out, but she hates going to school because she is the black sheep, the outsider and feels like she doesn't belong there. She's also bullied by like the preps, jocks and mostly cheerleaders. We also get into Murphy MacManus's POV while they are in prison and how they are doing and how much they hate it especially Murphy.**

**I really hope I got Murphy's personality down right, I've been watching the second movie over and over again along with the first one as well along with watching youtube videos of Norman Reedus talking about the character. So I hope I got it down right and if not, tell me I'm not shy of comments just not like bullying comments or anything like that.**

**So I hope you guys like it, it is a short chapter, I'm already working on chapter 2 and 3 and hopefully I can get that done by tomorrow in the afternoon or at night. If not, then they'll be done by this weekend and over my week break. So don't worry if I don't update soon, it's because I'm doing finals. Wish me luck on my finals this week and I will see you guys later.**

**I do not own The Boondock Saints! I own Alice and her father Ivan Alianovna!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: Sight Unseen

**Eight Months Later **

**September 2, 2010**

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

_My chest was hurting from running; my breath was heavy and my little legs screaming in pain from running for so long. I trip over my own feet and fell to the ground. I yelped in pain as I landed on my knees and hands. Fresh tears streaming down my cheeks, my hands started to burn in pain and scraps forming on my knees. I was panting heavily as I try to get up, but I was scooped up in someone's arm. I started to whimper in the figures arms. The man's voice whispered softly in my ears _

_ "Shhh, it's going to be okay lass, you're going to be okay."_

_ "I wanna go home." _

_ "I know lass, we're gonna get ya home, I promise." I nodded and dug my head into his chest. I tried not to whimper, but I was so scared and I didn't understand what was happening. Why was I kidnapped? What do they want from my daddy? Who are these people? _

An alarm from my cellphone went off telling me it's time to get up and get ready for another school day. I hate school especially high school. God it's been the worse year for me especially this year, dad's not here anymore. He's in the Heaven's above me watching over me. I had just turned eighteen about a month ago and I hated it. Dad wasn't here to celebrate my birthday and he won't be here when I graduate from high school. If I graduate, I may not be because I hate it with passion. Never really liked learning and never liked being that place from the beginning. I'm the black sheep in the flock, always have been and always will be. I looked at the clock it was seven in the morning. I uncovered myself from the covers and shut off my alarm on my cellphone. I guess you could say I'm still grieving. Dad has been with me all my life; he saved me from being a slave when I was five years old. I owed him my life, he was a great father and I loved him, now that he's gone from this world, nothing the same. I've turned into a cold hearted person, but I can't help it. It's just the way I am. I got out of bed, took off my red nightgown and threw on some black short shorts and a long red tank top. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light. I never really liked my reflection, from what I see the tan light color was fading, my brown hazel eyes were now dull with no sigh of life, my black hair was dull and lifeless, dark circles under my eyes, my lips were chapped. I sighed and shook my head. "God, please watch over me today. I have feeling my day is not going to be great." I muttered to myself, I briefly looked back at my reflection and got to work covering up my dark circles with make-up.

It took me fifteen minutes to cover up any sign of grief even though I hate wearing make-up, but this was a special occasion. Just wanted to put a mask over my face is all. I slipped on my black skater shoes, grabbed my black messenger bag and walked out of my room. As I walked downstairs and looked around the empty, lifeless house, the silence makes me uncomfortable and I had to get out now. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen and looked in the pantry to find something to eat on the go. There wasn't much of nothing just don't know what to eat, I sighed and grabbed a granola bar and closed the pantry. On my way back to the front door, I grabbed my keys; I was out the door, closed it and locked it. School wasn't far from me; it's like up the road literally. It's just up the hill, it takes like what ten minutes at least, and I went through my bag, grabbed my dark blue headphones and pulled them in my IPod. I scroll through the artists trying to find what I want to listen too. As I'm walking up the hill, I hear a car coming up from behind me, I put my IPod in my pocket and listened for the car. I heard the engine getting louder and louder, I heard laughter from the car, I glanced behind me and I sighed. The car was inches away from me, but I managed to jump and did a back flip in the air as the car whizzed by. Just a few more inches and I would've been road kill. I landed perfectly on my feet and watched the car stopped in front of me. I saw three blonde girls one driving and the other two in the back seat and a brunette guy sitting in the front seat. They were laughing and they looked back at me.

"Hey skank!" I looked up and saw them snickering at me and laughing. "Welcome to back to Hell!" They all laughed at me and drove off towards the school. I sighed and shook my head and started walking again. I pulled out my IPod out of my pocket and finally found a song I really wanted to listen too. "Bundy" by Animal Alpha, perfect song for the first day of school, I started walking up to the hill towards the school. Great, now I have those people to deal with, hopefully they'll just leave me alone if not then today is going to be hell for me.

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

"So how long hav we been in here now?" I glanced at my brother Connor who was lying on the bed next to me in this got forsaken prison. Hoag, what a joke, who knows when we are gonna get out of here. We did kill 22 people, we did kill Papa Joe Yakavetta, we did kill his son who took over and we did kill the Old Man's man. Da killed the Old Man before he died in both Connor's and I arms and here we are. Stuck in this fuckin prison. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Eight months I think, can't really remember, lost count." Connor sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Aye me too." I nodded agreeing with my twin brother, I got up, walked over to the prison bars and leaned against them. Being stuck in here is kind of boring, but being the most wanted criminals has its price. I see guards walk by time and time again, they always look in our cell and nod at us, it's there way of saying hi and how are you doing or some shit like that, but I nod anyway to be polite like our ma taught us. It was late afternoon and we would soon be let out in the prison yard for our daily exercise or whatever the fuck it was. "Hey ya hear about a high school comin here for a field trip for one of their classes?" I looked back at Connor and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Tha hell you talkin 'bout?" He rolled his eyes at me and leaned on his elbows to prop himself up on the bed.

"Guards were talkin earlier says a criminal class from a high school is comin to Hoag, learnin 'bout Hoag and prisoners behaviors and some other shit like that. Ye didn't hear 'bout that?" I shook my head and leaned against the wall.

"Probably sleepin when did ya hear 'bout it?"

"This mornin."

"I was sleepin Con."

"Aye course you were." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I glanced down at my feet and sighed.

"Know what high school is comin?" Connor shrugged his shoulders.

"Thinkin one from a small town called Portsmouth in Rhode Island, can't remember the other one though. Some private high school I think." I scowled and shook my head again.

"The hell the warden thinkin? Bringin bunch of high school pricks to Hoag, ye think he be smarter than that." Connor shrugged his shoulders and plopped back down on his bed.

"Aye, his own fault when shit go down." I nodded, walked back to my bed and plopped on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Couldn't help, but think about the two high school's criminal class coming to Hoag. Wondering the students is like nowadays. Started hearing all these groups like prep pricks, cheerleader sluts, jock bastards, nerds and bunch of other group shit. Never had those in our high school then again we were in Ireland at the time. Yeah, high school has changed. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. "Alright there Murph?" I looked over at Connor who lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Aye just thinkin."

"Thinkin about when their comin over here?" I shrugged my shoulders; it did pop into my mind.

"Eh, the question did come to mind." Connor chuckled.

"Next week maybe, I think,"

"Well which one is it?"

"I think next week they come. School just started though, don't know why they would need to go on a field trip that early."

"Aye, that is a little early fer a field trip." Connor nodded, eyes still closed and everything. Both of us still tired I guess, storm kept us up all night. Never really liked storms neither did Connor. "Hey do we have to go outside today?" Connor opened his eyes and glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I don't think so, tell 'em we didn't enough sleep. Fuckin storm kept us up all night. Shouldn't be a problem." I nodded and sighed. My eyes started to drift shut and I felt sleep take over me. Yeah, sleep is better than going outside besides don't really want to be out there with those fuckers anyway. Start trouble that we don't want to be a part of. Yeah, sleep is better.


	3. Desolation Row

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile, I kept changing to title of the chapter and deleting and reviewing the chapter a lot. So here is a much longer chapter since I owe you guys that much. Also on my other stories, I'm currently working on, I'm working on my other Boondock Saints story The Third Saint of South Boston working on the third chapter so hopefully that chapter will be up soon. I'm almost done with Becoming a Part of Something new epilogue, just need to add a few more POVs of characters and then the story will be done. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains major language I mean come on it's Connor and Murphy MacManus what else is new! **

**I do not own the Boondock Saints! I own Alice and Ivan Alianovna and Alice's best friend Jennifer along with Kimberly and her group of preps!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And chapter 3 is in the works as we speak!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: Desolation Row

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

"Alright class I want those forms signed and turned in tomorrow to me so I can put your names on the list." Voices were spread around the room, students putting their notebooks in their bags and talking with each other about classes or what's the latest fashion tip. Ugh, just the sound of it makes me sick. School flew by, but it's only the first day so hopefully this week will fly by. "The field trip to Hoag Prison in next week on Monday and I want everyone to report to the cafeteria at 9:30, don't be late. Also bring some money with you; we will be going to the Farmer's market after we visit the prison. I will go more into detail about the field trip tomorrow and more information about the prison and tomorrow's lesson." The bell finally rang and I sighed in relief. Thank god. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Everyone got up out of their seats; I started getting out of my seat until I was pushed to the floor. My ankle was throbbing in pain and I groaned.

"Well, well what do you have here?" I groaned at the sound of the annoying high pitch voice. I glanced behind me and saw Kimberly Scottsdale, head cheerleader and most popular girl in the entire school. She has platinum blonde hair, fierce blue eyes, flawless peach skin, perfect curves, long slender legs and arms and has large breasts. I have a feeling she got them done before school. Her father is a well known senator back in Washington D.C. and her older brother is one of the jocks as well. More like a moron if you ask me. "If it isn't the parentless skank," I rolled my eyes.

"If it isn't the Scarlet Witch," I growled her at and she mocked my face.

"Cute, so what's it like being parentless huh? What's it like being homeless?" I chuckled in annoyance and smirked at her.

"If you mean by homeless that I still have roof over my head then yeah, I'm homeless skank." I got up off the floor and glared at Kimberly. "It's the first day of school do we really have to do this now?" She snickered at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh boo hoo for you,"

"What do you want? I haven't done anything to you today; I've been minding my own business."

"Oh no reason just reminding you how pathetic you are."

"How am I pathetic?"

"Because you don't fight back."

"I was raised to be the better person; I'm not going to pick a fight just because you want me too. I was raised the right way and at least I had a father who loved me unlike you who just munched on daddy's money and gets her way." I was about to walk away until she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards her.

"Listen here you little bitch, no one and I mean no one talks to me like you do. I think you need a lesson."

"And I think you need to go to Hell, oh wait your already there." Kimberly glared at me and was about to slap me until someone interrupted her.

"You best let her go now," We both looked towards the door and saw the a guy wearing dark blue cargo pants with a hole on the knee, he was wearing dark brown construction boots, and was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves where cut off. He had choppy light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. I felt Kimberly's grasp loosen on my hair, I yanked my hair away from her and I pushed her away from me. I slung my black messenger bag and stormed out of the classroom. I glanced back and glared at Kimberly.

"Stay the hell away from me and we won't have this problem again." With that I stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the gym. First day of school and I'm already Kimberly's punching bag. What the hell!? As I walked in the gym I was immediately tackled by Jennifer's hug. I fell to the floor on my back and I winced in pain when Kimberly pushed me to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been Alice!? I've been looking for you all day!" She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You saw me at lunch," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but that was like three hours ago." I rolled my eyes in annoyance; she got up and held her hand out. I took it and she helped me up to get me on my feet. I rubbed the back of my head and groaned in pain. "You okay?" I nodded and kept rubbing the back of my head. "Kimberly got to you again didn't she?" Jennifer Brooke, my best friend since we were kids, she was a little shorter then me, toned body, toned curves, her skin was peach color, long red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans faded shorts, a dark blue shirt that had Captain America's shield in the middle, wearing black high top converse and wearing black wrist warmers. I will say this; I'm glad I meet her because if I didn't, I would drop out of school and get my GED. She has always been by my side and always has my back. She's someone I can go to talk about my past and she knows and understands what I've been through. She understands it wasn't easy for me back then and she never back away. My father adored her and was glad she was my best friend. She helped me plan out day's funeral, she's more like a sister to me then a best friend and I'm glad that I'm her best friend too.

"The bitch doesn't know when to stop. End of the first day and she's already making my life a living hell again." Jennifer nodded and put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"You could kick her ass if you need too." I shook my head as Jennifer guided me towards the middle of the gym where the rest of the dancers are warming up and doing stretches.

"You know I can't do that,"

"Why not, she's a down right bitch and a whore, she cheats on her boyfriend all the time, she goes out partying every night and she gets shit faced every night. She thinks she can get away everything just because her dad is a senator over in Washington."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that it doesn't give her a right to bully you every day and make your life a living hell. I can't stand by and watch my best friend, my sister get hurt." I sighed knowing that she was right. Well, she is right and she does make a good point.

"The reason why I don't fight back is because you know," She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I know and I know that you have to keep it a secret, but you know you don't have to do this alone right?" I nodded.

"I know, you're the only one who knows what I do at night, I have to keep this town safe. I have to continue on the family tradition."

"I understand, but don't get yourself killed because of it, you know I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." I chuckled knowing she was right about that and I nodded.

"Yeah I got that part." We both smiled, she pulled away from me and pecked me on the cheek.

"I gotta go and practice, big year for us seniors on the dance team." I nodded.

"Ain't that the truth, I'm gonna go and sit over on the bleachers and wait for you when your done with dance practice." She nodded and smiled. Jennifer started walking towards the rest of the dancers and said hello to them. They all started laughing about the good times they've had and talking about the new season. I walked over to the bleachers and sat on the first row. I put my messenger bag down on the floor, went through it and found my notebook with different drawings on it. I opened up and go through all the pages that I have written in along with drawing doodles in it. I always felt better when I write about my day or I have something on my mind or a quote that's imbedded in my head and echoes throughout the whole day. I turned to an empty page that has not been written in or doodle on. I went through my bag, found my pen, took the cap off and started writing. Once I started writing, I never stopped.

**Connor MacManus's POV**

"So yer saying that this school is comin tomorrow?" The guard nodded and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"They had to reschedule, so instead of the school comin next week,"

"So what does that hav do with us anyway?"

"The warden has given one of the high school's permission to interview you guys, they want to learn all about the Saints. However, you get to pick one student to write a paper about you and they will get access for visitations." I raised my eyebrows at the guard.

"We hav to choose a kid to do a paper on us?" The guard shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care for shit.

"That's what I was informed. So looks like you get to tell your side of the story." The guard chuckled and left. I groaned in annoyance and walked back towards my bed. Great, instead of dealing with them next week, we have to deal with them tomorrow. I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I started thinking about the whole one student gets to do a paper on us, but why would they want to learn from us? What's in it for them? I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong Con?" I glanced over at Murph who had his back towards me and facing the wall. I sighed in annoyance and rubbed my eyes again.

"The two schools are comin tomorrow instead of Monday. Fuckin warden messed up his own schedule." Murph groaned in frustration and rolled onto his back and glanced over at me.

"Is he fuckin mental? How the fuck did he mess up his own fuckin schedule?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Don't know Murph, all I know is that we need to be prepared tomorrow. A lot of fuckin students comin in." Murph sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.

"Why the hell do they want to know about us?"

"It's a criminal class or somethin like that, can't really turn that shit down."

"We should fuck with them when they interview us." I gasp like a little boy on Christmas day, shrugged my shoulders and giggled.

"Okay." We both giggled like little boys and couldn't wait until tomorrow when the school comes over for a tour. This is going to be one fucking good day.

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

"They switched our field trip for today instead of next week?" Jennifer looked at me and nodded. I sighed in annoyance and rubbed the side of my forehead. "How the hell did they fuck up?" Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Who knows, but we get to interview the Saints of Boston!" I raised my eyebrows at her knowing that I missed something completely.

"Who the hell are the Saints of Boston?" Jennifer gasped at me and her mouth was wide open in astonishment.

"You don't know about the Saints of Boston." I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "There the ones who killed 22 mobsters and the infamous kill of Papa Joe Yakavetta on the day of his trial!" I nodded my head still knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"Interesting." She rolled her eyes in annoyance and let out a frustrating sigh.

"Didn't you hear the lecture this morning before we went on the bus?"

"Uh hun, I was too busy trying not to get run over this morning by Kimberly and her group of blondes." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, glanced behind a few rows back of the bus and rolled her eyes at Kimberly. She looked back at me and brushed away a few loose strains of my hair out of my face.

"When is she going to learn that you don't want anything to do with her?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"It'll be a miracle when she finally gets the message, but that won't happen anytime soon." Jennifer nodded and she laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help, but wrap my arm around her shoulders and we both sighed. I look down at Jennifer's outfit of the day, she was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, a short red sleeve shirt, black wrist warmers and her long red hair was in a half up ponytail. She was also wearing a plain black choker around her neck, a silver ring on her left hand on her fourth finger; she was wearing red lipstick and wearing a hint of black eyeshadow. I raised my eyebrows down at her and sighed. "What the hell are you wearing Jen?" She glanced up at me and smirked. "Are you trying to impress them by being a slut?"

"I happen to be a very classy slut and no I'm not trying to impress them, I'm just showing them who I really am." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed knowing that she's right. She usually doesn't wear plain stuff. The usual clothing that she has is either rock band t-shirts or movie references t-shirts or something from 80s music. It's either one of those. "What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down at my outfit which was blue jean shorts with a long black tank top with insignia of Umbrella Corporation from the hit video game called Resident Evil and wearing black combat boots. I was wearing black leather cuff bracelet on my right wrist, wearing my silver engraved dragon ring on my left hand on my fourth finger and the same Celtic cross necklace around my neck with a green gem in the middle of the cross. I was wearing dark red lipstick and hint of dark tan eyeshadow with a little bit of dark brown eyeshadow as well. Jennifer raised her eyebrows at me; I chuckled and looked out the window of the bus. "Still wearing that cross necklace huh?" My instincts kicked in as my hand went up to touch the Celtic cross trying to remember where it came from, but my memory was at a lose. I looked at Jennifer and nodded.

"I still wear it, I know it's not from my father or my mother, but it's from someone important to me."

"But you don't know who though."

"I know and I hope one day I'll get to meet him or her. Hopefully, they can tell me why they gave it to me." Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"You think it could be one of the guys that saved you back in 1999?" I thought about it for a moment, it could be from the guys who saved me and brought me back to my father in one piece. However, that happened such a long time ago that I barely remember what really happened.

"All I know is that I was brought back home from two saviors that night after that everything went blank. I wish I knew who they were so I could say thank you." I felt Jennifer's arms around my waist as she was giving me a hug.

"Hopefully that day will come soon." I nodded and looked back out the window.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

"Looks like there here Murph." I looked over at the fence and saw two school buses parked near the fence. This means the students are looking towards the courtyard of the prison. I groaned and shook my head and threw the basketball over towards Connor. He started to laugh and threw the ball in the basket.

"Ye think they be smarter to park in like what a parkin lot or somethin." I looked over at Connor who was still laughing, he threw the ball at me, I caught it and started dribbling it around the court. Connor shrugged his shoulders and looked over towards the fence.

"Aye, least we get a good look at what were dealin with though." I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. I heard talking and laughter coming from the buses, its weird seeing these students who look like they come from a rich family or something like that. Reminds me of the Yakavetta family, how their rich and they could do whatever the fuck they want. Reminds me of these students, perfect hair, perfect outfits, perfect boyfriends or girlfriends and all of that shit. These students come from rich families or grandparents, never knew that they are all from this criminal class. I shook my head and passed the ball to Connor. "Alright, let's fuck with them." Connor smirked and threw the ball in the basket.

"Now yer talkin Murph." I chuckled and shook my head. Was about to say something until I heard someone yelling.

"Watch where you're going skank!" Both Connor and I looked towards the fence and saw these three girls and a guy laughing at this girl who was on the ground trying to get up. She was rubbing her side, saw this red haired girl run over and helped girl to her feet. The red hair girl glared at them.

"Back the fuck off Kimberly! Can't you see she doesn't want to fight with you!?" The pretty blonde girl shrugged her shoulders as her group keeps laughing at them. I looked at the girl who was being helped by the red haired girl. She was wearing blue jean shorts, black combat boots, black long tank top with a red and white insignia; she has long black hair that goes down to her shoulders, she was wearing a black leather cuff bracelet on her right wrist and she's wearing dark red lipstick. She has brown hazel eyes that they look more golden then brown, but they were beautiful. I was snapped back to reality when I heard more yelling.

"Skank needs to know how to defend herself in a fight unless she wants to try and live in this world." What the hell is talking about stupid fucking bitch! I looked over at Connor who glared at the blonde girl and clenched his fists. I looked back towards what's happening, the blonde girl starts to go after her again, but this time the girl with brown hazel eyes snapped. She pushed the blonde girl away and glared at her.

"I don't know what I've done to you to piss you off, but I had enough of your act of terror of bullying me! Yes, I'm the black sheep in the whole fucking school, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with your crap! I didn't do shit to you or to your little group! I've just been minding my own business so I can graduate and get the fuck away from all of you! You think giving Hell is going to work!? Well, think again because I'm already in Hell!" With that she pushed away the blonde girl and continued to glare. "If you know what's good for you, then stay the hell away from me!" She turned away from them as her red head friend had her arms around her shoulders and guided her back towards the rest of the class. The blonde girl and her group of friends were still snickering at her for standing up for herself. I clenched my fists together and glanced over at Connor. He caught my glance and we both thought of the same thing since we're both twins we knew exactly what we were thinking. Rage, anger and helpless since we couldn't do anything about it or even help her. We just stood there and watched it all happen. Connor probably feels the same way too.

"Hey Con," He glanced at me and I smirked. "Let's fuck with them, see how they like it." Connor smirked, chuckled and nodded.

"Aye I was just thinkin the same thing Murph. I was just thinkin the same thing." We both looked back towards the fence and the black hair girl glanced us for a brief moment, but then she looked back towards her friend. I sighed and we both went back to playing basketball for a little bit longer. It's going to be an interesting day for us brothers and I can't wait for the interviews. Yeah, we're going to fuck with them.


	4. Justice and Mercy

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to post, I'm in Texas and I haven't been on my laptop for awhile so sorry about that. I'm so happy that you guys really like it! It made me want to continue with this story! I did make this chapter a little long and I might replace it because in the ending it wasn't my favorite way to end this chapter, but I will review it again and see what I can changed or add in more to Alice's group interview with the MacManus brothers. If you guys would like to suggest something, you can message me and I'd be willing to change whatever to make this chapter better. **

**I also put in a little surprise in this chapter as well, tell me what it is and you might get a dinosaur cookie! (smiles excitedly) Anyway I did make the chapter longer since I knew it was going to be longer anyway, it's mostly Alice's and Murphy's POV especially in the end, it's mostly Murphy's POV. So without further ado here is chapter 3! I am currently working on chapter 4 as we speak and it's going to contain a lot of Alice's past and how it affects her now and make Murphy's or Connor's POV seeing now they know who she is. **

**Also in Murphy's POV, instead of using Connor a lot, he says Con it's short for Connor if you guys get confused or anything like that. It's still Connor, but short. Yeah, I got a little lazy, but I have a reason too. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 and I'll update real soon on the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Boondock Saints! I own Alice and Ivan Alianovna, Jennifer Brooke, Emily Chandler and Kimberly Scottsdale! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: Justice and Mercy

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

"When will that bitch ever learn!?" Jennifer hissed to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"When that day comes which won't be anytime soon." I groaned in response, Jennifer nodded knowing that I don't want to talk about it anymore. We walked down the dull gray halls as the tour started about an hour ago. The warden was a really show off telling us about the Saints presences here. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and Jennifer groaned in annoyance as well. She was already fed up with the warden like me. He opened the door for us and we walked down a gated hallway, it was fenced off, but you could see the entire courtyard and the prisoners were still out on their afternoon fresh air or whatever they call it. The warden started talking again to all the students including the LaSalle Private High School students as well. Apparently, we didn't know they would be coming at all so it's kind of awkward since their football team beats us every year. Some of the football jocks try to get into each other's skin while off the field and start fights whenever they encounter each other, I just tend to ignore them at all costs and Jennifer too. We both tend to ignore them. I looked out towards the courtyard not even paying attention to what the warden is saying since I have desire to listen to him and his worthless banter. I leaned my arms on the guardrail and just watched the prisoners do whatever they do best; they were practically in groups looks like prison could be high school after all. My thoughts consume me into the dream I had two nights ago and automatically went into my thoughts.

**Flashback**

_ "Please I want to go home." I whimpered again telling these two strange men. The one sitting in the back with me put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug as I started crying once again. _

_ "I know little one, we'll be there soon. Don't worry, I won't let anythin happen to ya I promise." I nodded in his chest and silent let the tears fall. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard the strange man talk again. "What's yer name?" I didn't look up at him to answer his question, but I was playing with his cross necklace and I kept touching the green gem in the middle of the cross. _

_ "Alice." _

_ "Do ye know her last name Alice," I thought about it for a moment, but I tried to sound it out, but it was long and hard to pronounce. _

_ "It starts with an A." The strange man chuckled and started to rub my back in a calm matter. My eyes started to close on me, my little body was aching in pain from all the falling and running and I felt sleep taking over me. All I remember was my little hands holding on to the stranger's cross necklace with a green gem in the middle before sleep takes me into my dreams_

**End of Flashback**

"Alice?" Jennifer's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and looked over at her as she was watching me while I was deep in thought. It was kind of creepy, just a little. "Still thinking about the dream?" I nodded and glanced at her and sighed.

"It's like I want to know, but I'm afraid of finding out the truth and getting hurt in the end." Jennifer nodded and sighed.

"I think it would be better if you know why they saved you in the first place. The truth helps with the mind and put it all at rest. Sometimes it's good to know the truth then be in the dark." Jennifer was right. If I am ever gonna get over this dream and to know why I was kidnapped in the first place. However, if I know the truth will the dream go away and never come back? I guess I'm hoping my saviors are not creeps cause that would be really weird and awkward. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I guess your right about that; I really don't want to be in the dark anymore or for the rest of my life to be exact."

"I get it trust me I do, but it would be good knowing who saved you and why someone kidnapped you in the first place."

"Do you think it had anything to do with dad's work? I mean it would make sense why I was kidnapped." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Who knows, your dad was a hired marksmen, it could mean anything, but Alice if you were kidnapped because of your dad's work, then we have a problem."

"I know that's why we need to figure it out before it's too late." Jennifer nodded and put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the fence, there are so many unanswered questions running through my head. I looked towards the group and notice that everyone started walking towards the other end of the fence hallway to the other side. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long black hair and looked at Jennifer. "Come on we need to get back to the group before we miss anything important." Jennifer looks over and sees the group leaving.

"Yeah you're right plus we get to interview the Saints at the end of the tour." I nodded; I pushed myself away from the railing and gave a small smile to Jennifer. She put her arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around her waist and we both walked towards the group. Let the interviews begin.

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

"Do we hav to hav these on our wrists? It's not like we gonna hurt them or anythin." We tried to talk to the guard about taking these cuffs off, but he only shook his head.

"Sorry boys, warden say you must have them on at all times even during these interviews for a criminal class." I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair, but these stupid cuffs are in the way. Connor had his elbow on the metal table and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye let's just get this over with so we can go back to our cells." The guard nodded and opened the door to let the first two come in. I automatically perked up when the red hair girl came in along with a blonde from that bitchy group. These both had their notebooks in their hands; they both came over and sat in their chairs. The red hair opened her notebook, took out a pen, the other blonde did the same thing as well. I heard Connor scowl and I just smirked. The red head looked up and raised her eyebrows at us.

"What the hell is his problem?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, he's in a bad mood today lass, don't worry about him though." She shrugged her shoulders and started writing something down her notebook. "What's yer name lass?" She looked up at me and gave me a smile. I haven't seen a girl in so long that it's good to see a real lass smile.

"The name is Jennifer Brooke." I nodded and looked at the blonde sitting next to her. She looked up and smiled as well, but I can tell it was fake and I could see she was nervous.

"My name is Emily Chandler." I nodded.

"It's nice to ya meet ya both. What school are ya from?" The blonde hesitated to answer the question, but Jennifer didn't hesitate at all.

"A small shitty high school called Portsmouth High." Emily gave her a glare and snickered.

"It's not a shitty school you twit!" Jennifer glanced at her and glared at her.

"Oh right, your still there." I was looking between the two as they have a glaring match, but Connor groaned in frustration.

"Oh get on with tha questions will ya! Jesus Christ!" Jennifer was the first break the glare and shook her head.

"Sorry, not used to being partner up with this blonde." Emily scowled and leaned her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her palm. Jennifer was the first to ask the first question.

"The last time we saw you both was back in 1999 at the trial of Papa Joe Yakavetta who you killed in front of everyone in the courtroom. After that you guys just slipped out of the courtroom unseen and disappeared for eight years." We both nodded.

"Aye yer correct lass."

"So why come back?" I glanced at Connor who simply just shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"We came back cause a dear priest was a friend of ours including the church's." Jennifer nodded and scribbled it down her in her notebook as did Emily.

"I'm sorry about your friend; I know the feeling of loss." I was about to ask her something until Connor beat me to it.

"What do ya know huh? Who did you lose?"

"Con,"

"I lost my mother." We both looked at her and felt the ping of guilt inside both of us even Emily looked at her kind of shocked to hear this news. "She died on the line of duty. Everyone in town knew her and she dedicated her life to save people and she did." I looked at Jennifer and tried to reach for her hand, but these stupid cuffs prevented from it. I sighed and gave her a sad expression.

"I'm sorry fer yer lost lass." She nodded, but no tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Aye me too lass." She looked at Connor and gave him a soft smile. Emily rested her hand on Jennifer's; she looked over at Emily in surprise and nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lost too." I saw Emily give a squeeze to Jennifer's hand and then she retreat her hand back to her lap and looked down at her notebook. Jennifer glanced at me and Connor and she sighed. She wrote down something else in her notebook, but just some facts about us. She looks back at us and gave us a small smile.

"Just a few more questions and then we'll be done." We both nodded as both Jennifer and Emily continue to ask questions about our past and about our killings. There's just one person who's on my mind during this whole interview and it's that girl with the black hair and the amazing golden brown hazel eyes.

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

As the interviews went by, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Man, these interviews are too long or too short or maybe it's just me. I just hope I don't get paired up with Kimberly and if I do, I will walk out of this prison and head towards the bus, She's already giving me shit and it's the second day of fucking school year. What the fuck! I sighed and stood up from my chair and walked away from the group and leaned my back against the stone wall. This has been a long fucking day and I just want to go home and sleep. Ever since that dream plagues my mind, I can't stop thinking about it. I looked over back towards the group and saw Jennifer sitting with one of Kimberly's blondes, but there not like glaring at each other. There actually having a conversation and sharing notes with each other. I raised my eyebrows at that and just shrugged my shoulders. Jennifer glanced over at me and she gave me a small smile and a little wave. I couldn't help, but give her a small smile and wave back at her. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed in tiredness and frustration and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" My eyes snapped opened and I looked forward and saw the guy who helped me out yesterday. He was wearing black pants, same dark brown construction boots, wearing a black hoodie with the hood almost covering his face.

"Nothing, just ready to be out of here is all." He nodded and looked back towards everyone else.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Don't think they'll get everyone in today."

"I was afraid of that." I rubbed my tired eyes, but flinched in pain because of my shoulder. I started to massage it to try and make the pain subside a little, but it hurts even worse.

"Somethin wrong with yer shoulder?" I looked up at the guy and shook my head.

"It's noting just a little sore is all." He tilt his head a little to get a good look at me and I shift my stance a little since I was getting a little uncomfortable.

"You sure bout that?" I raised my eyebrows at him and nodded.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I look away from him and looked at the floor of the prison. I sighed in tiredness and just wished this day would be over.

"Alianovna," I snapped my head towards the group and saw the teacher who yelled my name. "Dixon," I looked over at the hooded guy and he looked over at the teacher as well. So his last name is Dixon, but what's his last name? "And Scottsdale!" I snapped my head away from him and towards the group again and saw Kimberly get up and walk over towards the teacher. She glanced over at me and smirked.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I hissed to myself, I glanced at the Dixon guy and he looked annoyed too. I pushed myself away from the wall and so did he and we both walked towards the others. I felt a nudge against my arm and looked over at the Dixon guy.

"Ya don't look like her don't ya?" I slightly shook my head and back towards the teacher.

"She's been giving me hell ever since we were kids. Always thought she was better then everyone, but she knew I never fit in with everyone. I'm the black sheep in the flock." He nodded and sighed.

"You and me both." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hopefully both of us can get out alive." Before he could say anything, the teacher cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Since we have an odd number of students we had to put you three in a group. You have 30 minutes to ask questions, make sure you write down those answers and other facts about them. I will be choosing who will be writing a paper on The Saints of South Boston." Dixon and I nodded in understanding what she was saying. Kimberly on the other hand huffed, but nodded like a little child. This day could not get any worse. The teacher looked at the guard and nodded telling them to let us in. He unlocked the door and opened it, Kimberly and Dixon went in first before I went in, I was stopped by the teacher and she whispered something in my ear. "You, Jennifer and Daryl will be working together on writing the paper, I already chosen the three of you before any of this has started." I looked at her she gave me a small smiled; I had a confused expression on my face, but nodded. I looked towards the door and sighed. I gripped my messenger bag that slung over my shoulders and sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

"Just one more group and this day can finally be over." I glanced at Con and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Some of the questions weren't as bad as we thought." Con shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Aye, least we got to fuck with that blonde's boyfriend and her best friend." Con smirked, I started laughing and shook my head. Con chuckled a little and sighed. "Least they didn't ask bout Rocco or Da." I nodded.

"And bout Romeo."

"Aye wonder how he's doin? Been in a coma for a long time now."

"Aye, but he'll come out of it soon; doc said he's doing well so it should be soon." Con nodded before he could say something else, we both heard the door unlocked and we both looked over at the door. I leaned back into my chair and Con put his elbow on the table and leaned against the palm of his hand against his head. We saw a blonde that we saw earlier, she was wearing a pink plaid skirt that look really short, wearing a pink blouse with ruffles in the middle, she has blonde long hair that went down to her waist, long legs, she was wearing pink heels, she has peach skin, blue eyes and well I don't know what to say about her breasts. I glanced and Con and he rolled his eyes. Followed behind her was a guy wearing black pants, dark brown boots, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and he was wearing the hood that covered half of his face. They both came over and sat down in the chairs and got their notebooks out. The guard came in with another chair and set it down next to the guy with the black hoodie. I raised my eyebrows at the guard and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Another student is coming in; they had to put these three in a group." I glanced at Con and he was the one to answer.

"Who's tha third student?" Before the guard could answer, a gently knock on the door was heard. The guard turned around and we both looked over at the door. My eyes widened at the sight of the girl who we saw earlier today, but this time I can see her beautiful face. Her golden brown hazel eyes is breath taking, her light tan skin looks flawless, she was wearing a long black tank top with the red and white insignia in the middle, she was wearing blue jean shorts and black combat boots. I saw a black leather cuff on her right wrist; she was wearing a silver ring on her left hand on her fourth finger. She was wearing a little bit of make up like the dark brown eyeshadow and red lipstick other than that she's beautiful.

"Is there anything else you need ma'am?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Con who raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and started to smirk. I nudged his arm and he nudged me back. Before I could punch Con's arm, I heard the girl speak.

"No sir, thank you for bringing in the extra chair." I looked over and saw the guard smile and nodded.

"It's no problem ma'am." With that he closed the door and she walked over to us and sat down next to the kid in the black hoodie. The guy looked at her as she sat down and whispered something to her. She looked at him and shook her head. He nodded and opened his notebook, the girl sitting next to him went through her bag and took out a notebook and pen. She opened it and started writing down something. She looked back up at us and gave us a small smile. I smiled one back at her and our eyes were locked with each others. I felt someone slapping the back of my head and I looked over and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not polite to be starin at a girl Murph." I scowled at him and shook my head. I glanced up and saw she was writing something in her notebook. I sighed and leaned in the back of my chair and glanced at Con. "Ye the last group of the day or somethin?" I looked at the blonde and guy wearing the black hood who slightly nod.

"More a less yeah." Con nodded and sighed.

"Ye hav a name lad?" The guy the black hood nodded.

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon." We both nodded and we glanced over at the blonde who was smiling like an innocent little princess.

"My name is Kimberly Scottsdale, but you can call me Kim. I will be asking you guys some questions for the rest of this group." We both nodded, I heard a soft growl when Kimberly introduces herself to us, I glanced over at the girl and she rubbed her eyes. Kimberly looked over towards her and she glared. "What's the problem skank? Don't like how the way I get down to business?" She sighed.

"You know some of us have our own questions to ask. That's why we have thirty minutes." Kimberly scowled and continued to glare at her.

"I recall you didn't even want to be here."

"Well I'm here so I might as well get a grade for it and there's nowhere else to go so it's not like have a choice to up and leave. If there was, I would take if it means getting away from you."

"Your asking for it skank." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You guys don't mind if I ask you the first question?" I glanced at Con who shook his head as did I.

"No problem lass, but I didn't get yer name lass." She nodded.

"Alice." Con raised his eyebrows and leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"Ye hav a last name lass." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not something you deserve to know." I glanced at Con who just nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Continue with yer question." She nodded and looked down at her notebook and looked back up at him.

"Why did you come back to Boston?" I raised an eyebrow at her, she was getting down to business, and I glanced at Con who glanced at me. We both looked at her as she waited for us to answer her question. I knew Con already answered earlier today so I might as well give her an answer.

" Our uncle informed us that tha Boston priest was murdered by an assassin named Ottilio Panza." She wrote my answer done in her notebook and looked at me instead of Con.

"Even though you two were the most wanted criminals in this country you still came back?" I nodded.

"Aye, tha priest was innocent, we knew him before we became the Saints! He was a good friend of ours and he murdered cause of us! Ye wouldn't understand how that feels! To live the burden of ye loved ones knowin tha ain't there anymore!" My anger took me over when I thought of Rocco, the priest and of Da, how they died and we lived through it. It wasn't fair to them. I didn't care I was yelling at Alice, but that name did sound familiar, but I pushed it back to my mind and kept yelling at her. "Do ya know what's it like losin the people ya love and gettin to live knowin that their not here anymore!? Huh!? Do ya!?" She stared at me and hasn't flinched when I yelled at her. She just stared at me with a blank expression on her face; I sighed in frustration and pulled my hands in my lap. I glanced at Con who was just staring at me and he sighed.

"Pain." I glanced up at her and glared, but she still had a blank expression, but she wasn't looking at me. My eyes travelled down to her hand, she was holding something in the palm of her hand like a pendant or something. I saw a silver chain around her neck, she's wearing a necklace, but of what? "Pain, is all I feel." A lone tear ran down her cheek and looked up at me, her golden brown hazel eyes stare at me and I noticed pain. I've seen it, my glare softened up as I saw pain in her eyes. "Feel like it should've been you, but God chose you to live instead of going to Heaven or Hell." She hissed at me and she abruptly got up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. I saw her necklace fall from her hands; my eyes went wide as I saw the necklace rested against her tank top. A silver Celtic cross necklace with a green gem in the middle, I recognized that necklace anywhere. It's the same necklace I gave to the little girl back in 1999. Alice. Holy shit, no wonder the name sounded familiar to me, this is the little girl we saved, this is little Alice. "Feels like a bullet pierced through your heart, but it misses by two inches and you have to live with a scar for the rest of your life! The scar of someone you cared about so much ended up dead at your feet! I know what it feels like and why you ask!? Because I lost my father! My father was killed in a hit and run and I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes and that will never leave me! My father was the only family I have left and he's the only one who knows what happened to my memory! I am missing half of my childhood memory and he knows what happened to me! I only get them in dreams and nightmares!" I kind of flinched when she started yelling at me and shocked. I glanced at the other two, Kimberly stared at her wide eyes and Daryl finally took off his hood. He got up from his chair and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but Alice slapped it away and glared at him. "Don't fucking touch me!" She hissed at him, she grabbed her notebook, threw it in her bag, closed it and slung it over her shoulders. She stormed off towards the door which was already opened because the guard knew she wanted to leave. She paused for a moment and glanced back at me. "Were the killings for justice…or mercy?" With that she stormed off leaving us with that lingering question in the air.


	5. Made of Stone

**Hey guys! I have finished this chapter and I hope you guys like it and it's a little longer since I haven't updated this one in a long time so this is a debt of being overdue.**

**In the last chapter, they started doing interviews with the MacManus brothers with the students especially Jennifer and Alice. It got pretty heated with heated with Jennifer and her partner especially with Alice, Daryl and Kim. Alice reveals her past and the fact she cannot remember parts of her past and why she was kidnapped, Murphy sees the necklace that Alice is wearing that finally remembers Alice is the little girl they saved all those years ago and Alice storms off, but asks them a question before she leaves. A question that lingers in air for the MacManus brothers. So that was in the last chapter.**

**In this chapter, Alice is listening to her music trying to get everything off her mind, but she is soon followed by Daryl and Jennifer. They try to talk to her about coming back to finish the interviews, but she doesn't want to go back, but Daryl convinces her too and says he understands what it feels like losing a family member or losing someone you love. She agrees to come back to finish up the interviews with the Saints, but the interviews starts to spiral out of control or does it? How will the MacManus brothers tell her that it was them that has saved her? What does this mean? You'll have to figure that out by reading this chapter and waiting for the next chapter.**

**The song feature in this chapter are:**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**All They Ever Knew by Eyes Set to Kill**

**The next chapter will have Alice and Connor's POV and maybe Daryl's POV, still working on it. I don't know when it will be up, but I will try and update as mush as I can.**

**I do not own the Boondock Saints! I own Alice and Ivan Alianovna, Jennifer Brooke, Kim Scottsdale and Emily Chandler! I also do not own Daryl Dixon! Forgot to say that the last chapter, I wish, but I don't.**

**Hope you guys like it! Review, follow and favorite!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 4: Made of Stone

**Alice Alianovna's POV**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm walking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I dug through my pocket of my blue jean shorts to get my IPod and scroll through to find another song to listen too. I didn't want to bring out my dark blue headphones because there pain in the ass so I had a pair of Skull Candy earbuds. I love my headphones, but I didn't feel like wearing them around my neck. I was in the fence hallway that you can over see the prison court yard where the prisoners get there outside time. Trying to find a song to get my mind off of the interview had with the Saints, something with a lot of words and a lot of noise. I can't believe I yelled at the two Irish guys in front of two people. One that I barely know and the other one that I absolutely hate, but I didn't know how to get out of that interrogation room. I never talked about my dad to anyone not even to Jennifer. It's not because I never wanted to talk about it, it's because I'm not ready to talk about it. Those scruffy, dirty blonde, blue eyes, handsome guy telling me I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Thinking that I don't understand the loss of someone I love and the only family I had left, well fuck him because I know the feeling all too well. I sighed in frustration and kicked the ground. I scrolled through my songs again to find a song that would get my mind off of everything. As I went through the songs that I have, I found myself listening to a band called Eyes Set to Kill and a song called "All You Ever Knew". I sighed and pressed play as the song and let the music take me out of reality into a world of illusions.

_So blessed am I that you cut me out_

_Your life is in nothing but shambles now._

_Through thick and thin, I was there holding your hand _

_And one things for certain; nothing's according to plan._

_And now I must ask:_

_How could you?_

Even with the song being loud enough, it still brings me back to what I said to those Irish guys. Those words he threw at me felt like a knife piercing through my heart. Only thing is that they lost someone close to them and thought I wouldn't know what that felt like. Well they were wrong.

_All of way, all of the way_

_You kept failing _

_I kept fighting_

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades._

_You played the forsaken survive by your daylight_

_And before my time you'll find yourself mistaken_

_For someone who had a shred of heart._

_I am the one, I am the one_

_You'll never know until the day I'm gone_

_All of the way, all of the way_

_You kept failing_

_I kept fighting_

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as a the sunlight fades_

_And the riptide takes you_

_We lost you at sea…_

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades_

_You should have known you can't fight fate_

_You should have known you can't fight fate_

_You should have known you can't fight…_

_Make no mistake I swear you'll face your last day_

_I'll take you out and carry out your fate._

_Make no mistake I swear you'll face your last day_

_I'll take you out and carry out your fate._

_I am the one, I am the one_

_You'll never know until the day I'm gone._

_I am the one, I am the one_

_All of the way, all of the way_

_You kept failing_

_I kept fighting_

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades._

_And the riptide takes you_

_We lost you at sea._

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades… _

"Alice?" I snapped my head towards the other end of the hallway and I saw Jennifer and Daryl were walking towards me. I sighed, took out my earbuds, stuff them in my pocket and ran my hand through my hair and looked away from them. I didn't want to face Daryl yet especially Kim. Not looking forward to that conversation at all. As they got closer, I wanted to ignore them for a little bit longer, but lord knows that Jennifer will not let me off the hook for not telling her what happened. I sighed and glanced at the both of them. Strange, Daryl doesn't seem the type of person to care about other people that he just met, but then again I was proven wrong before. Jennifer got closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I tensed up a little bit knowing that I don't like to be touched when I'm upset. "Are you okay?" I didn't want to look at Jennifer in the eye so I glanced away and looked into the distance of the courtyard.

"I think you know the answer to the question you just asked." I continued to stare out into the distance not even sparing a glance at Jennifer or Daryl. I don't know Daryl well enough to tell him about my past. He probably be more confused like everyone else. I don't think he would get it, I don't think anyone would get it. Why do I have to be the damaged one? Why did I have to be the black sheep in the entire school?

"You ain't alone." Daryl's voice was soft, but I heard him what he said. I glanced towards him telling him that I heard him. He looked at me with his sapphire blue eyes stare into my soul telling me that he knows what I feel. "You ain't the only one who lost someone you love." I slowly turned towards him and leaned against the railing of fence wall and crossed my arms across my chest. "Lost my mama when I was eight, died in a house fire that she caused." I glanced at the floor avoiding eye with him. "She was smokin and fell asleep. Cigarette caused the fire, she didn't even wake up." I glanced up at him and I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes. I could also see that Daryl's eyes were becoming glossy like he's making up for the unshed tears he's been holding back. "Like you said, felt like a bullet pierced through yer heart. All ya feel is pain. I know it ain't the same, but I know the feelin." To be honest, I don't know what to say to Daryl. He lost his mother at the age of eight years old. I lost dad at seventeen, but almost turned eighteen. I guess we're not so different, we both lost someone we love and they were family. I cursed under my breath, walked over to him and gave him a hug. He tensed up a little bit, but he relaxed and return the hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I glanced up at Jennifer who smiled at us and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her and buried my head into Daryl's neck. I heard the door faintly opening on the other side of the hallway and heard Kim's annoying voice.

"Hey losers!" I closed my eyes and growled at the sound of Kim's annoying voice and I heard Daryl sigh. "If you're done with your little pity party, some of us would like to leave and go home!" I heard the door slam and it echoed throughout the hallway and I sighed.

"I really want to deck her." Daryl chuckled and I felt his hot breath on my neck and his hair is tickling on my bare skin. I pulled away from the hug and looked at Daryl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He didn't say anything, but nodded and trying to hide his reddened cheeks. I gave him a small smile and walked towards Jennifer. She put her arm around my shoulders and we both walked back towards the group. I heard quiet footsteps coming from behind us and I knew it was Daryl. I felt his hand in mine and lightly squeezed mine. I glanced at him and gave him a light squeeze of his hand and then took mine away. I dug through my jean short pocket and took out my earbuds and put them in my ears. I grabbed my IPod from my pocket as well and scrolled through my lists of songs. I felt Daryl's eyes on me for about a few minutes and then looked away and scratched the back of his head. He's a shy guy, that's cute. I silently chuckled to myself and shook my head. After scrolling through half of my song list I finally found a song worth listening too. "Vena Cava" by Angelspit, perfect song to drown out Kim's annoying voice for now. I glanced over at Daryl who was eager to know what song I choose to listen too. I handed him my IPod to show him what song I was listening too. He took the IPod and looked at the screen. He looked back at me again and raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and took back my IPod and stuffed it in my pocket. As the door came into view, I swallowed the lump in my throat and I started shaking in the inside. I felt a hand in mine, I look over at Daryl who gave me a shy smile and he took the left earbud out, leaned forward and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"Everythin is gonna be alright, I'm right here with ya." I looked at him and nodded and held onto his hand. I lightly squeeze his hand and he returned the gesture. For some reason, I would have never thought Daryl would care about someone he just met today or actually talked. I always thought he was a quiet guy and never gave a damn about anyone, but himself. However, don't judge a book by its cover, cause you may not know what's inside the book. I let Daryl lead me to the room where the Saints and Kim were waiting for us to return. To be honest, I thought I would have to go back in there, but then again Daryl said he's going to be right there so I guess it won't be that bad, I hope. As we got closer to the door, I tightened my grip on Daryl's hand; he returned the gesture telling me that it's going to be okay. God I hope so. I saw the guard opening the door and I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

I felt horrible saying those things to Alice or at least I think that's the little Alice we saved all those years ago when she was kidnapped by Ivan Checkov. We never did get an explanation why she was kidnapped, so it was just a mystery to us then to her, but she had to been like seven maybe eight years old. After we took her back to her father, we left, but I gave her my necklace because she didn't want to forget me. All this time, she wore that necklace and I thought I would never see her again. We both thought we would never see her again and here she is interviewing us for a school paper for her criminal course. Yeah, sure I thought we would meet again, but not while I'm in jail for killing 22 from the mafia including the Italian mafia boss Papa Joe Yakavetta. Never would have thought of meeting the little girl we saved ten years ago be here interviewing us. Never would have thought of that. I heard the door squeak open that snapped me out of my own thoughts, I saw the guy named Daryl come in through the door along with, "Alice." I accidently whispered out loud. I felt a nudge against my arm and I snapped my head towards Connor and he was giggling like a little boy on Christmas day. I smacked him behind the head and glared at him, but he kept silently laughing at me. I scowled and shook my head. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms across my chest. I did glance up at Daryl and Alice and I see that Daryl is holding Alice's hand. Instantly I felt guilt for saying all those hurtful words to her. I didn't mean too, but something just snapped inside of me and I was never able to explain what I felt after Rocco's and Da's death. They both hit me pretty hard; it was just as bad as for Connor as well. We never really talked about any of this when we got here and we probably never will. Daryl and Alice sat down in there seats and I saw Kim rolling her eyes and scowled.

"You two done with your little pity party?" I glanced over at Alice, she heard her, but she didn't say anything back to Kim. Instead, she put in her little headphones and turned on her music which was very loud. I glanced at Daryl who just chuckled and shook his head. He rested his hand on hers and held her hand. She returned the gesture. What the hell? Are they fucking boyfriend and girlfriend? What the fuck!? She looked up at me and I quickly averted my gaze away from her and scratched the back of my head.

"Ye alright Murph?" I glared at Connor who was smirking at me and I shook my head.

"M'fine, let's get this over with." I heard Connor scowl and shook his head and looked at Alice, Daryl and Kim. Kim cheerfully smiled at Connor and Daryl rolled his eyes at her attempt of flirtation with Connor.

"I'm sorry for the little delay; I'll be asking the rest of the questions for this interview." I heard Alice squawk a laugh and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Kim glared at her and scowled at Alice. "Something funny skank?" Alice didn't really pay any more attention to Kim, she just took out her whatever it is and started going through it. All I could hear was heavy guitars and loud drums from her headphones. I glanced at Connor who just shrugged. I looked at Daryl and he just shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Let's just continue on with tha interview." We both nodded, Connor leaned on the table and I leaned back in my chair. Daryl wrote something down in his notebook and handed it to Alice; she took it and started writing something down. "Uh, I'll go, why start killing especially the mafias?" I brought my thumb to my mouth and started chewing on my thumb nail and glanced at Connor.

"Ye want to answer the lad's question?" Connor glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It's decent men with loving families. They go home every day after work and they turn on the news. Ya know what they see?" Daryl and Kim shook there heads, but I glanced over at Alice, she looks like she doesn't seem that interested, but I noticed her music wasn't as loud as it was before. She must've turned it down when Connor started to answer Daryl's question. I glanced down at her hand; she was still holding hands with Daryl. I softly scowled and looked back at Daryl and Kim. "They see rapists, and murderers and child molesters; they're gettin' out of prison." I looked at Daryl and Kim and finished what Connor was thinkin.

"Mafiosos, gettin' caught with twenty kilos and gettin' out on bail. The same fuckin day." Connor nodded and continued with his answer.

"And everywhere, everyone thinks the same thing. That someone should just go kill those motherfuckers." I leaned and whispered to them the rest of our answer."

"Kill 'em all." Daryl leaned back in his chair and Kim leaned in more to hear more about the rest.

"Though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." I snapped my head towards Alice who wasn't looking at us, but fiddling with the cross necklace I gave her all those years ago. Still can't believe she's still wears it even if she doesn't remember what happened, but I do and I will tell her one day when I'm not in prison. I glanced at Connor and leaned towards her a little to hear what she had to say. "If you're not afraid of evil then you're not afraid of death itself," She looked up at us and continued. "Am I right?" Connor glanced at me and met his gaze. I looked back at Alice, ran my hand through my hair, sighed and nodded.

"Aye, we ain't afraid ta die fer tha innocent. We'll continue ta rid tha 'treets of evil even if it kills us." Alice slightly nodded at what we are saying like she believes what we do. "What do ya believe Alice?" She looked up and put her music player down on the table and took out her small headphones and sighed.

"The world we used to know or at least I used to know no longer exists, it is now broken. I know that because my father died, he was my whole world and now it's buried deep within the shadows." I leaned in to hear more of what Alice has to say about this realization about the world that nothing was all about rainbows and sunshine's. The world can be cruel; it's the truth of reality. Alice knows that, she knew that for a long time. "The world is going to down to the pits of Hell then again we were already in Hell to begin with."

"Wha' happened lass?" I glanced at Connor and he looked straight at Alice. She glanced over at Connor and back at me.

"My father was killed, hit and run by the same drug lord the same one who kidnapped me."

"Who was it lass?" She looked at me and I tried to reach for her hands, but the stupid handcuffs made me stop. I groan in frustration, but shrugged it off. "Lass, who killed yer father?" She looked at me and hesitated to answer my question, but when she was about to; Kim abruptly stood up and glared at Connor and me.

"I'm sorry, but this interview is over and we have to get back to school. Some of us still have lives to live. Well, at least I do." She annoyingly laughed, I glared at her, Connor just groaned in frustration, Daryl rolled his eyes and Alice sighed in annoyance. Kim glares over at Alice and crossed her arms across her arms. "What's your problem skank?" Alice glanced up at Kim and shook her head.

"You're not worth my time." I gave a small smirk at Alice's comment to Kim and Connor let out a small chuckle. Kim was furious at Alice and Kim did the unexpected. She marched towards Alice and grabbed a handful of her long black hair. Alice screamed as she fell out of her chair, but was holed up by Kim's grip and she slapped Alice across the face. Kim let go of Alice's hair and Alice fell to the floor. Alice hit the floor hard, she was lying on her side and her hair covered her face. My eyes widened in horror of when Alice didn't move at all. I started to worry and so did Connor was too. Daryl shot up from his chair, grabbed Kim by the shoulders and threw her to the opposite side of the room. I shot up from my seat, but I couldn't move anymore because of the chains of the handcuffs. I looked at Connor who also leapt from his seat to see if Alice was okay. I wanted to be near her, to see if she was okay, to hold her, to protect her, but I can't do that because of these stupid cuffs. I felt helpless. I looked towards Daryl who had his hand on Kim's neck and his other hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened with fear and scared. Daryl glared at her and spoke in a low voice.

"You ever come near or touch Alice ever again," His grip on Kim's neck tightened and Kim could barely breathe. She started to claw at his chest, but he didn't budge. "I'm gonna make ya regret it." Daryl let go of Kim, she fell to the floor and started coughing trying to get some air back into her lungs. I heard groaning, my eyes flashed over towards Alice stir from being unconscious. Daryl was by Alice's side in a flash, he put his hand on her shoulder, she rolled over on her back and Daryl gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Daryl?" He gently put his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up.

" Shhh, it's alright, yer gonna be alright." She rubbed the back of her head, her right cheek is bright red and a bruise is starting to form around her eye. She lightly touched her cheek with her finger tips, but flinch them away when she hissed in pain. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled her up onto her feet. He unwrap his arm from her shoulders and took off his black sweater and put it around her shoulders. I wanted to go over there and give her comfort, but I can't get near here, all I could do is watch. I glanced over at Connor who glared at Kim growled at her.

"Wha' tha fuck was that fer you bitch!?" I looked over at Kim who was using the wall to support her weight and glared at Connor.

"She was being a bitch had to teach her a lesson!" I glared at her and pointed at Alice.

"She didn't do a fuckin thing to ya! Ye been usin her as yer own punchin bag and don't think I didn't see ya this mornin lass! I know what ye did to her! She didn't anythin to ya and if I see ya hurtin her again, I swear to fuckin god I'll do much worse." Kim glared at me and huff in rage, she walked over to the table, grabbed her bag and stomped towards the door. The security guard opened the door for her and yelled back us.

"If the skank knows what's good for her, she won't show her face at school!"

"Don't threaten her lass." I growled at her and she gave me the bird and stomped off again. I closed my eyes and sighed. Connor kicked his chair and sighed.

"I hope we don't hav to see that lass again." I nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Aye." I looked over at Alice, she was putting her arms in the sleeves of the black hoodie and put the hood over her head. "Ya alright lass?" She didn't look at me, but she nodded her head, but I knew she wasn't alright. She's been hurt, but she doesn't show fear whatsoever. It's like she knew it was coming and let it happen. I looked at Daryl who shook his head already know what I was going to ask.

"Will ye be okay lass?" She didn't answer Connor's question, but Daryl did.

"She'll be fine, I ain't leavin her side and I know Jen won't either, but I know Jen is goin to throw a fit when she finds out what happened." I nodded.

"Aye, she's fiery little thing isn't she?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't know, never really seen her pissed off before." Before I could say anything else I heard the Jennifer's voice well more like yelling.

"That fucking bitch has gone too far teach!" We all looked towards the door and heard Jennifer's yelling. Sounds like she was yelling at the teacher for Kim's behavior. "She needs to be punished or something! You gonna let her off easy for slapping my best friend!? Alice has been through too much and she doesn't need this! Either you do something or I will!" I heard stomping feet coming towards the door. I look at Alice one more time before Jennifer came into the room.

"Alice." I whispered and she glanced at me. I see her brown hazel eyes peaking out of the edge of the black hood. She slowly lets go of Daryl and she jogs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I was stunned at her action, I couldn't really return the hug because once again the stupid handcuffs! The only thing I could do is whisper a goodbye in her ear. "Don't worry Alice, everythin will be fine." I heard her sigh and felt her face snuggle more into my neck. She nodded and let go of me. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of the sweater and I looked back at me.

"I believe for what you stand for." With that she walks away from me as I continue to stare at her while she goes back over to Daryl. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and they both walk towards the door. I couldn't help this thought, but she smells like sweet strawberries and her hair smells like strawberries and kiwis. I couldn't help, but let out a sweet sigh hoping that I would see her again. I felt a smack behind my head and I glared at Connor who had a smirk on his face that I'm soon gonna smack that smirk right off his face. He started chuckling at me and I pointed and glared at him.

"Shut it Con!" He put up his hands in surrender, but still chuckled at me. I shook my head and sat back into my seat. This has been one long fucking day.


End file.
